Galactus (Marvel Comics)
|-|Galactus= |-|The Lifebringer= Character Synopsis Galactus was originally an explorer named Galan from a planet called "Taa" in a universe which existed before the big bang. When the impending cataclysm gradually killed all life in his universe, including almost all of his own people, he and other survivors sought to escape the decay of their world. They left Taa via a space vessel, but it was eventually engulfed in the cataclysm that ended the old universe and spawned a new one. Galan, however, did not die, but was transformed by the Sentience of the Universe, and gestated for billions of years, emerging (partially due to the inactivity of a Watcher) into the new universe as Galactus. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-A| 2-C | 2-A | High 1-B Verse: Marvel Comics Name: Galactus (Real name Galan) Gender: Male Age: Older than the known Universe Classification: The Eater of Worlds, Cosmic Entity, Force of Nature, Embodiment of the Balance Between Life & Death | Embodiment of Rebirth & Renewal Special Abilities: |-|Galactus=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Galactus is a force of nature, an aspect of reality necessary for the existence of the universe), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8), Regeneration (Low-Godly. Not even Death can claim Galactus, and Galactus is capable of regenerating from complete physical annihilation), Reality Warping (Stated by Reed that his mere presence can alter reality), Spatial Manipulation (Galactus' mere presence bends and reshapes the fabric of space around him), Time Manipulation (Galactus' existence bends time, influencing the past, present and future simultaneously), Energy Manipulation (Has complete control over energy, be it physical, cosmic, spiritual, magical, or mental), Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate matter on a sub-atomic level, able to convert physical beings into many things such as an insect or even as pure energy. Made the electrons in the flames of the Human Torch contract), Physics Manipulation (Can bend, alter, and defy the known laws of physics), Perception Manipulation (As Galactus has no true form, every being perceives him the best way their limited mind can comprehend), Soul Manipulation/Empathic Manipulation (Can erase all emotion from one's soul, making them completely subservient to his will), Mind Manipulation (Possesses telepathic powers which rival, if not completely surpass that of a Skyfather such as Odin), Memory Manipulation (Can erase memories with a gesture or touch), Illusions (Can create powerful illusions even when being light-years away from his target. Created a functional illusion of the entire planet of Zenn-La), Absorption (Can convert entire planets and stars into Cosmic Energy to devour them. Can absorb all forms of energy. Can devour souls), Telepathy (Works across light-years), Teleportation (Can teleport himself or others across light-years, or even alternate realities), Telekinesis (Can move even Solar-System sized constructs, or entire galaxies), Shapeshifting & Size-shifting (Can alter his shape at will, shrink to minuscule scale, or grow to the size of a Galaxy), Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate gravity to such an extent that he can halt, and revert the gravitational flow of a black hole), Antimatter & Dark Matter Manipulation (Through tech), Healing, Power Nullification (Can strip people of their powers), Paralysis Inducement (As shown here), Cosmic Awareness (Can sense when the universe is about to get in danger, can perceive individual atoms across the universe, hear the falling of single leaves on planets lightyears away, can feel every thought and every emotion in the souls of entire populations, is able to perceive Thanos even when the Titan used the Infinity Gauntlet to conceal himself), Exists in and can attack his enemies in countless layers of existence (Physical, mental, spiritual, astral, abstract, etc.), Body Puppetry (Controlled Gamora without manipulating her mind), Summoning (Summoned the punisher to battle lesser beings for him), Existence Erasure (Through the Ultimate Nullifier), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (The combined telepathic power of Professor Xavier and Magneto does nothing to Galactus), Matter Manipulation (Not made of matter, nor anything tangible) |-|Lifebringer Galactus=All the previous abilities on a higher scale + All the previous abilities including Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Can fight at a conceptual level), Soul Manipulation/Empathic Manipulation (Lacks a Soul/Heart), Possesses all the abilities of the Silver Surfer on a vastly higher scale Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Unleashed a wave of energy which destroyed at least three Solar Systems and showed no signs of stopping, ultimately wiping the galaxy clean of the Annihilation Wave. Should be vastly superior to the likes of Silver Surfer and his heralds) | '''Multi-Universe Level '(Fought against and even surpassed Odin. Who's superior to Atlas, who holds the entire universe among his back) | '''Multiverse Level+'' (His power was capable of destroying both the Earth-616 Universe, and the Negative Zone when he was converted into a bomb by Annihilus.Fought against The In-Betweener on numerous occasions. Fought against Four Celestials, and ultimately defeated them. Was going to destroy 616's Universe and The Ultimate's Universe from merely creating a hole between the two realities. His battle with Scrier and the Other threatened to destroy infinite universes) | '''High Hyperverse Level '(Contains The heart of the sixth totality aka the Multiverse that created the concept of science and the superflow and is the wellspring of the cosmos itself, which is as boundless and endless as current Eternity and can't be contained by words. Held back all of creation from collapsing) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Scaling from Silver Surfer and his Heralds, who can fly through 500,000 light-years in a short timeframe.) | Massively FTL+ '''(Comparable to Odin) | '''Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Ability: Variable. Stellar '''to '''Galactic (He once grew to the size of and almost evenly wrestled with the Wraithworld sun. Grew to the size of a galaxy) | Variable. Stellar '''to '''Galactic | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Ability: ''' '''Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Universal '| '''Multiversal+ '| 'High Hyperversal ' '''Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Almost killed by a planetary impact and nuclear arsenal during Jim Starlin's Thanos run) | Multi-Universe Level | Multiverse Level+ (Fought the Mad Celestials, who matched Franklin Richardsin a story wherein the latter was displayed as a "universal shaper") ' | High Hyperverse Level' Stamina: Godlike | Infinite Range: Planetary to Universal '| '''Universal ' | '''Multiversal+ | High Hyperversal ' 'Intelligence: Vastly Superhuman. Holds a high degree of cosmic awareness. Weaknesses: Galactus needs to feed on planets to sustain himself, if he goes for more than a month without eating a planet, he will grow weak and eventually die. He tends to ignore weaker beings, so it's possible to set up a trap and surprise him without his notice. | None notable Versions: Moderately Fed | Well-Fed | Fully Fed '''| '''The Lifebringer Other Attributes List of Equipment: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Planetary Consumption: When Galactus finds a planet with the proper energies for him to feed on, he uses his elemental converter (which makes the process more efficient) and absorbs the energy from the planet, usually killing all life on the surface and causing the planet to explode, while giving him massive amounts of power. * Realm Consumption: He uses his power to absorb pocket universes. Apparently, this is not as efficient as eating planets, since he doesn't rely on this as a source of energy. * Summoning: Can summon "cosmic demons", which were powerful enough to cause the Asgardians trouble. * Ultimate Nullifier: Galactus can use the UN to destroy nearly anything, and he is a master of its use, so (unlike most lesser beings), he does not destroy himself as well when using it. When it is not currently in his possession, he can summon it to himself at will. It can still be used against him, however. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comics Category:Villains Category:Supervillians Category:Giants Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Time Benders Category:Psychics Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Space Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Physics Benders Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Abstract Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Absorbers Category:Telepaths Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Anti-Matter Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Size Users Category:Memory Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Illusionist Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Large Size Users Category:Healers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Existence Erasers Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Technology Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1